In an elevator cage and on elevator platforms, a conventional elevator system places a variety of display devices (for example, a display device displaying a cage position and operation direction of an elevator and a registration state of calls of the platforms concerned by symbols such as “↑, ↓”, a display device displaying an operation state of a special operation (referred to as a controlled operation) performed by the elevator in the case of emergency such as an earthquake, a fire and a power failure, a full-loaded state of the cage, and the like, an arrival lamp (also referred to as a lantern) displaying that the elevator is approaching, an inspection lamp indicating that the elevator is under inspection, a halt lamp indicating that the elevator system is out of service, a pet-accommodated operation lamp indicating that a passenger is getting on the elevator together with a pet, and the like).
Moreover, as illumination devices in the cage, there are a power failure lamp driven by a battery at a time of the power failure, and the like, as well as a fluorescent lamp and a light bulb, which are placed on a ceiling of the cage.
Heretofore, as these display devices, there have been many of a type in which an acrylic plate on which display contents are described is illuminated from a back surface thereof by using a filament bulb such as an incandescent bulb and a halogen bulb. Moreover, excluding the fluorescent lamp, it has been frequent that each of the illumination devices uses the filament bulb.
Moreover, in recent years, while systems using light emitting diodes (LEDs) have been being increased, systems which offer various kinds of audio information and video information in the cage and platforms of the elevator have been put into practical use in accordance with the recent advent of the information-oriented society.
For example, in the cage, it is announced which floor the cage is going to stop at immediately before the cage arrives at the floor concerned, it is announced that a door is going to open/close, saying “Door is going to close” and the like, and an operation direction is announced, saying “Elevator is going upward” and the like. Besides such operation states, BGM is sometimes piped into the cage. Furthermore, as an example of offering the video information, a system that displays an image of an in-cage security camera on monitors on the platforms and allows passengers waiting on the platforms to confirm whether or not there is a suspicious person in the cage has been put into practical use. Moreover, such display devices have also been put into practical use, that can allow an administrator of a building to display a textual message on the display device concerned in place of a bulletin board, that can display date information and an operation state of the elevator thereon, and that can display video information of a DVD thereon.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H11-165960
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H06-234470